A filler pipe connecting a fuel filler opening and a fuel tank has a retainer capable of retaining a fuel filler gun inserted through the fuel filler opening. For example, as a related art relating to a filler pipe having a retainer, an art is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-18755.
Reference is made to FIG. 5, which is a mirror-reversed reproduction, with reference numerals changed, of FIG. 6 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-18755. A filler pipe 100 has, near the fuel filler opening 101 thereof, a substantially truncated conical retainer 102 on the inner peripheral surface thereof. An extension pipe 103 communicating with the retainer 102 is provided at the distal end of the retainer 102. The distal end of the extension pipe 103 is located short of a bent portion 105 of the filler pipe main body 104.
When fuel is supplied from a fuel filler gun 106, the fuel is discharged from the distal end of the extension pipe 103, hits the bent portion 105, and flows along the inner peripheral wall of the filler pipe main body 104. That is, regardless of the amount of insertion of the nozzle 107 of the fuel filler gun 106, the fuel always passes through the extension pipe 103, and starts to flow from the bent portion 105. Therefore, the fuel can be caused to flow in a constant state.
The extension pipe 103 needs to extend short of the bent portion 105 of the filler pipe main body 104. Therefore, depending on the position where the bent portion 105 of the filler pipe main body 104 is formed, the length of the extension pipe 103 changes, and the force of the fuel discharged from the extension pipe 103 also changes.
As a result, in the filler pipe 100 shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-18755, the flow of fuel may be destabilized depending on the shape of the pipe main body 104. It would be desirable to have a filler pipe that could cause fuel to flow in a constant state regardless of the shape of the pipe main body 104 thereof.